Yami Uzumaki
Yami Uzumaki is a major antagonist in Naruto Journey RP. He hails from both the Uzumaki Clan and Jugo's Clan. He is considered the most powerful villain in Naruto Journey RP history and nearly ended the world by almost destroying all life on it after he became the Ten-Tails' Jinchuriki and obtained its godly power. Physical Appearance Yami bears great resemblance to Jugo, except he has the signature red hair that all Uzumaki Clan members possess. Once Yami was reborn and injected with the cells of the legendary white snake. His appearance changed dramatically, he gained white skin with scales, grew a tail with a snake's head at the end, and gained snake eyes. Personality Yami is arrogant, psychotic, violent, ruthless, insane, barbaric, cruel, cold, and merciless. He doesn't hesitate to finish off his opponents quickly and will show no mercy not even on children. Stories/Arcs The Wrath of Yami Uzumaki Arc This arc is about the time when Yami Uzumaki attacked the Hidden Leaf Village to capture the Jinchuriki. * Yami Uzumaki vs. Conner Sarutobi and Hadou Uchiha. Winner: Conner and Hadou. The Return of Yami Uzumaki Arc This arc is about the time Yami Uzumaki and Korosu returned with a clone army after Yami was defeated by Conner and Hadou. They started a war with the Hidden Leaf Village. * Yami Uzumaki vs. Rasetsu, Zan Uchiha, Conner Sarutobi, Hikari Hyuga, Shizen Senju, and Karasu Hatake. Winner: Rasetsu, Zan, Conner, Hikari, Shizen, and Karasu. The Fifth Great Shinobi War Arc This arc is about The Fifth Great Shinobi War, after a long battle climaxed and the war was near it's end. Yami Uzumaki appeared out of nowhere and made quick work of the remaining ninja from the other countries. After that he used his chakra-absorbing snakes to take some chakra from Hikari Bujin, Shizen Senju, and Karasu Hatake. Then he summoned a large snake to swallow the four Kages and then he vanished without another word. * Yami Uzumaki vs. Four Kage and Ninja. Winner: Yami Uzumaki The End of the World After Yami managed to capture 8 Tailed Beast and engaged in a gargantuan battle against Hikari, Conner, Shizen, Karasu, and Zan that would determine the fate of the entire world. In the end, Hikari, Conner, Zan, and Yami died. Shizen and Karasu survived, the Moon crashed into the Earth, a large portion of the world's population was eradicated, and the Ten-Tails had absorbed all of the other Tailed Beast and become complete. Then the Ten-Tails was trapped forever inside of the Kamui Dimension by Yami and Zan. 100 years passed, two new villages called the Hidden Sun Village and the Hidden Shadow Village have been created. All of the previous ninja have died within 100 years. Abilities Strength: Yami is insanely powerful, with a combination of his Sage Transformation, Sage Mode, and Chakra Enhanced Strength he is unbelievably strong. His physical strength becomes so high he is able to easily destroy entire villages by himself within a matter of minutes simply with his bare hands. He is even stronger then the Fifth Hokage Lady Tsunade. Speed: Yami is also quite fast, easily able to use his jet boosters to accelerate instantly and move around across the battlefield with ease. His speed is comparable to that of the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze. Medical Ninjutsu: Yami's medical ninjutsu skills are greater then the Fifth Hokage Lady Tsunade's, this means he can use S-rank medical ninjutsu so advanced that he can heal instantly from any wounds, even if he's chopped in half he can regenerate. Fuinjutsu: Yami is exceptionally skilled in Summoning and Sealing techniques, since he hails from the Uzumaki Clan he knows all of their fuinjutsu techniques. Chakra: His amount of Chakra is at Tailed Beast levels allowing him to use his medical ninjutsu skills, Sage Transformation, and Sage Mode for incredible periods of time, and since he hails from Jugo's clan he passively absorbs natural energy allowing him to stay in Sage Mode even longer. He is truly a tank. Endurance: With a combination of his incredibly strong life force due to being an Uzumaki Clan member, his medical ninjutsu, his Sage Transformation abilities, and his Sage Mode abilities. His endurance is incredibly high, it takes a lot to severely injure him and keep him down. His endurance is pretty much unbelievable, he can heal instantly from even the most severe wounds and even have some of his limbs chopped and they'll regenerate in seconds. It is due to the combination of all of these abilities that dramatically augment his already amazing healing and regenerative abilities that gave him the nickname the "The Immortal Beast". Animal Telepathy: Due to his close connection to natural energy, he can communicate with animals telepathically and use them as scouts or as extra eyes. Summary: Yami is an incredibly menacing and powerful S-rank Jonin. He uses a combination of his strength, medical ninjutsu, endurance, and Sage Mode to overpower his foes and even earn the title of "The Immortal Beast". These 4 are his strongest techniques. Stats Missions }} Category:Jonin Category:Uzumaki Category:Ninja Category:User Character Category:Deceased Category:Male